Dimensional Wars
by KLD kitkat
Summary: So, we all know how Mortal Kombat has other realms, but what about alternate dimensions? Once she's forced from Earthrealm and taken to another dimension, Cassie has to find a way to get back. With help from allies she makes along the journey, can she make it back in time? Or will she be stranded in the alternate dimension forever? Don't own the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

I hope you like my new story! This contains OC's, yes. And the pairings are Takeda and Cassie. If you don't like the pairing, I don't want to hear any flames, because you decided to read this.

And with that being said, let the story begin.

Another Dimension

''Alright. Turn it on.'' Sonya said.

Cassie's team was ordered to the Special Forces base to help try to access to the portal. It had been acting up, so they were trying to fix it.

A Special Forces soldier did as commanded and activated the portal. It turned on, a large circle of yellow light appearing, but it soon frizted and faded.

Sonya sighed. ''Keep working.'' She ordered the men.

''Do you have any idea what's wrong with it?'' Cassie asked her mother, receiving a shake of her mother's head.

''It started this morning. Seems like it doesn't want to work.'' A male voice cut in.

Everyone turned their heads to see the owner of the voice, Johnny, Cassie's father. He had also been invited to try to help.

''Okay, try it again. Keep an eye on the system to see if it can detect anything.'' Takeda suggested.

Sonya nodded. ''Try it again!'' she called to the men working on it.

They activated it again. As suggested, people kept an eye on the system. Soon, the portal stopped and faded again. But, the system had caught something.

Cassie walked up to it and read aloud ''Error: signal interruption.''

After reading it, Cassie raised an eyebrow and put it up on the main screen for everyone to see. She turned around before speaking. ''That would mean that someone is doing this.''

Sonya nodded. ''You're dismissed. I'll call you when I get further intel.''

Before the team had the chance to leave, a voice stopped them. ''Why would you do that, now, luv?''

Cassie's eyes narrowed. She knew that voice without even looking at the owner. Kano.

The entire team looked at the main screen. It had changed from the signal that had received to an image. And it was Kano.

''I should've known.'' Sonya growled.

''Yeah, ya shoulda', luv.'' Kano mocked.

''What the hell do you want, scumbag?'' Sonya ordered.

''One less threat.'' Kano replied, a smug smile on his face.

At that moment, everyone knew it was a trap. The portal opened, sucking everything into it. Johnny, who was near a table bolted to the ground, grabbed Sonya's hand. Kung Jin, who was also near a table bolted to the ground, grabbed Jacqui's hand. Jacqui grabbed Takeda's hand and he grabbed Cassie's hand, not ever wanting to lose her.

''Aw, playin' hard, aren't we? Guess I got to play harder.'' Kano grinned evilly.

The force of the portal grew stronger. Takeda felt his grip on Cassie loosening. Her hand began slipping, before she was sucked into the portal.

''Cassie!'' Takeda shouted.

Kano laughed evilly. ''One less threat.'' He said, shutting down the portal and his image fading.

Everyone stood up.

''Fuck you, son of a bitch!'' Takeda shouted, banging his fists down on a table.

And everyone could relate to how he felt. How he'd been able to gain control of the portal, they didn't know. One of the worst parts, out of several realms, they had no idea which one she was in. Or if she was in one at all…

 **With Cassie**

Cassie stumbled through another portal, landing on her knees. ''What the hell…''

She looked at her surroundings and stood up. The city she was standing in was in ruins, everything torn down. The noise of gunshots alerted her.

''There's one!'' she heard someone shout.

A male came out from around a pile of debris. He held a gun that he aimed at her. He pulled the trigger. Cassie dodged the first bullet. She performed several flips to avoid the rest of them. Soon, though, she found herself cornered in the debris.

She looked around desperately for an exit, but found none.

''Shit'' she muttered. ''Fuck me.''

Right as the soldier was about to pull the trigger, a knife was thrown into the back of his head, killing him. A figure jumped down next to him and retrieved the knife.

''Who are you?'' Cassie asked.

''Don't worry, luv.'' A female voice sounded, thick with an Australian accent.

The figure stepped forward to reveal herself. She had wavy brown hair that went a few inches below her shoulders. Her right eye was cybernetic and glowing red. Her other eye was brown. Her lips were red, she was obviously wearing lip stick.

She was wearing silver, lightweight shoulder pads that had sharp metal spikes, as well as matching ones that extended from her elbows to her wrists. She had on matching silver, lightweight knee pads, minus the spikes, though. She wore jean shorts that stopped about four or five inches above her knees, that were accessorized with a few chains. She also wore a grey spaghetti strap tank top that showed her mid-section. A circled shaped chest plate that glowed red, just as her eye did, was in front of her shirt. A belt wrapped around her waist, holding several different knives.

Cassie got into a fighting stance.

''Easy, mate. I'm not your enemy. In case you haven't noticed, you're still alive, thanks to me.'' She said, hooking the knife on her belt.

''Kano?'' Cassie asked, dropping her fighting stance.

''Nope, he's my dad. I'm his daughter, Kara.'' Kara answered, examining one of her knives. ''Look, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now, luv.''

''What the hell is going on?'' Cassie asked.

''Did you hit your head? This war has been going on for months.'' Kara answered.

''What war?'' Cassie questioned.

''A war that's determining our entire realm's survival. Special Forces assholes decided to start war and try to take over.'' Kara rolled her eye.

''I'm not from here.'' Cassie claimed.

''That explains a whole lot. Who in their right mind would ever come to this 'ere Hell hole?'' Kara responded.

''Alright. But, wait, Special Forces started this war?'' Cassie asked, taken aback.

''Yep, that's right, luv.'' Kara replied.

''Who's their leader?''

''Why, no other than the bitch, Sonya Blade.'' Kara spat.

At first, Cassie was offended, but then she remembered that this was a different…realm? Wait, no, it couldn't be. Other realms didn't have the same people as another realm did. So it had to be a different dimension.

''Why did she start a war?'' Cassie questioned her.

''She saw the world as imperfect. All she wanted was perfection.'' Kara started. Yep, sounded a little like Sonya.

''When she set out to try to make the world prefect, she was a hero. But, she found it so frustrating because she couldn't do it. Luv, she got so fed up with the imperfection, she lost it. She declared war.'' Kara explained. ''She came after the Black Dragon, who're the heroes here. Hardly survived the crazy bitch.''

''So, the Black Dragon are good guys?'' Cassie asked, slightly shocking herself.

''Hell yes! We're giving all the survivors food, water, shelter. We defend those who can't defend themselves. When she first declared war, she took us by surprise. Nearly wiped out all the Black Dragon. But we rebuilt.''

''Nobody tried to stop her?'' Cassie wondered aloud.

''Anyone who did was dead in a matter of seconds, mate. So the rest of the Special Forces assholes went along with her.'' Kara narrowed her eye.

''She had a husband, but they divorced. He died a while back, leaving his poor daughter with her mother. She was about eighteen when Sonya went mad. Poor thing tried to stop her mother, but she was killed by that mad bitch from hell.'' Kara said, venom and sorrow lacing her words.

''What was the daughter's name?''

''Her name was Cassandra Cage.'' Kara replied. ''And now that we're on the subject of names, you never told me yours, luv.''

Cassie gulped. ''I'm Cassie.''

Kara squinted her eye at her. ''Full name?''

''Cassandra Cage.'' Cassie said nervously.

Kara's eye widened. ''Are you a ghost, mate? Can't be from another realm. Other people that died here don't exist in other realms. Oh no…let me guess, another dimension?''

Cassie nodded.

''Who sent you, Cass?'' Kara asked.

''I wasn't sent, I was forced, taken.'' Cassie responded.

''By who?''

''Your father in the other dimension. Kano. He hacked the Special Forces portal and it sucked me in.'' Cassie explained.

''So, in the other dimension, S.F. are good guys. Black Dragon, bad guys?'' Kara asked.

''Yeah, my mom spent years trying to hunt down Kano.'' Cassie said.

''Alright. Well, if we stay here, we're bound ta be killed. Come on, luv, follow me.'' Kara motioned for Cassie to follow her.

 **Earthrealm**

Sonya ducked behind a table, gun in hand. Jacqui was behind her, gauntlets ready to fire.

''Cage, come in.'' Sonya whispered quietly into an ear piece.

''I'm in position.'' Johnny responded.

''Good.'' Sonya said. ''Take out everyone one you see.''

''Got it, General.''

Sonya peeked around the table, then rushed behind a corner, Jacqui following.

Looking around the corner, she saw three guards guarding a door, talking amongst themselves. She motioned for Jacqui to follow her. Both girls jumped from behind the corner.

Jacqui took out one guard with a blast from her gauntlets. Sonya took out the other two by shooting them. Both girls ran up to the door.

''Finger print needed.'' Sonya said.

''On it.'' Jacqui responded, quickly running over to a guard.

She yanked off his glove, then ripped off his arm. She gave it to Sonya, who ignored the blood dripping off it. Sonya held it up to the scanner, pressing a finger against the small screen.

'' _Access granted.''_ A voice said.

The door slid open, revealing a room filled with weapons, computers, and several other machines. At the center of it all stood Kano.

''Hello, luv.'' He greeted Sonya.

Sonya cocked her gun and aimed it at him.

''Now, now. If you kill me, you won't ever get Cassie back.'' Kano threatened.

''Talk!'' Sonya demanded him.

''I don't think it'll be that easy, luv.'' Kano mocked.

Jacqui snuck around the computers, unnoticed by Kano, who hadn't seen her enter.

She snuck up behind him and fired a blast from her gauntlets into his back. He stumbled forward, towards Sonya. Sonya kicked him in the chest, then Jacqui swept his legs out from underneath him. Sonya jumped on top of him, delivering two punches to his face and grabbing his throat.

''Kill me…never…get…Cassie'' Kano managed to get out.

Sonya grunted, gave him on more punch to the face, then let go of him.

''Talk!''

End Of chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Comment and Review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	2. Other Battles

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

(Wish I did)

Other Battles

''Where did you send Cassie!'' Sonya demanded.

''Aw, luv, just to another dimension.'' Kano said smugly.

''Dimension?'' Jacqui cut in.

''Yes, ya won't find her alive, luv.''

 **With Cassie**

Cassie followed Kara to a large mass of debris. Raising an eyebrow, Cassie began to wonder if the war had inflicted any harm to Kara's sanity is Kara was to think shelter was found in debris.

''I know what you're thinkin', luv.'' Kara stated.

''How did you know?'' Cassie asked sarcastically.

''Ya make it too obvious, mate.'' Kara replied. ''Ya think I'm crazy, but I'm quite the opposite. Black Dragon are clever.''

To prove her point, Kara lifted a large chunk of concrete and put it aside. Underneath it was a decent sized hole. Kara motioned for Cassie to follow her. Kara jumped down into the hole, as did Cassie. Kara lifted the chunk of debris and covered the hole back up. She ducked back into the hole and held her hand in front of her. Red energy surrounded it and lit the dark tunnel.

''How did you do that? I know Kano can't pull off anything close to that.'' Cassie asked.

''My…mum…was something else.'' Kara responded.

''What happened to her?'' Cassie questioned.

''A casualty of war.'' Kara stated, walking forward into the tunnel.

Cassie followed her, deciding to end the conversation there. A couple minutes later, they came to an opening, light illuminating the rest of the tunnel.

'''Ere we are, Cass.'' Kara announced, the red energy glow around her hand stopping.

Kara walked through the opening, Cassie trailing close behind her. Hundreds, if not thousands, of refugees were there. Tents were set up for shelter and several refugees were carrying food and water.

Kara motioned for Cassie to keep following her. They soon reached a tent that held the Black Dragon symbol on it. Several guards stood surrounding it. When, Kara walked up to the opening in the tent, the guard nodded, giving her clearance. Both girls walked into the tent. Upon entering, Cassie noticed Kano sitting at a table, speaking to several soldiers about a battle plans. The girls both waited until he was done. Soon, the guards dispersed, exiting the tent.

''Baby girl!'' Kano called upon seeing Kara.

''Dad.'' Kara nodded.

Kano froze upon the sight of Cassie. ''And who's this, luv?''

''Cassie Cage.'' Kara responded.

''Isn't she dead?'' Kano asked.

''That's why I need your help.'' Kara replied. ''She was taken from her respective dimension.''

''Ah, and you need help getting' back?'' Kano asked Cassie.

Cassie nodded.

''Alright, I'll give ya my promise to help in any way I can.'' Kano said.

''But, in return, can ya help us win this war? I sense power inside ya, you've got the skill, mate.'' Kara stated.

''If you can help me get back to my dimension, I'll help you win this war.'' Cassie nodded.

''Thatta girl.'' Kara said. ''Alright, let's get ya settled.''

With that, both girls exited the tent. Cassie trailed behind Kara, who maneuvered her way through the crowds. Most people dispersed to let her through.

After a few minutes, they reached a tent. ''Ya should be able to get your space here.'' Kara said.

Kara lifted the flap to the tent, revealing a large living area. Cassie saw a sleeping bag, a table and a few chairs.

''To prove we'll keep our end of the promise, you'll be assigned a guard. Don't worry, with her, nothing's getting' in here.'' Kara offered.

Cassie nodded. ''Who is she?''

''She's another switch over. Used to be with S.F., given the assignment to guard Cassandra before her mother went mad. Name's Jacqui Briggs. Her two friends, Takeda Takashi and Kung Jin got killed.'' Kara responded, an emotionless look on her face.

''Alright.'' Cassie said.

Kara nodded. ''She's been through a lot, one of the toughest people I've ever met, luv. A survivor.''

With that, Kara exited the tent. Cassie unhooked her communicator from her belt and tried to contact Takeda. On the other end, there was fuzz. Cassie sighed. Just as she was about to hang up, muffled words came through.

''Cassie?'' Takeda's voice said.

''Takeda, listen. Kano sent me to another dimension. With my luck, I landed in the middle of a war.'' Cassie explained to him.

''And you're surviving?'' Takeda asked.

''No, Takeda. I'm a ghost calling back from the dead.'' Cassie answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''We'll plan your funeral here.'' Takeda joked.

''Thanks…'' Cassie replied, voice still set in a sarcastic tone.

''I was taken in by a girl by the name of Kara, Kano's daughter.''

''You're not enemies?'' Takeda questioned.

''Alternate dimension.'' Cassie reminded him.

''Right, and how are you planning to get back here?'' Takeda asked worriedly.

''The Black Dragon have the tech to get me back, but they put up a bargain. I have to help them win the war, then they'll get me home.'' Cassie responded.

''We tracked down Kano here, you might have to change your plans. It turns out that if you stay in that dimension too long, you become linked to it. You'll be trapped there.'' Takeda warned.

Cassie mumbled a few curses before asking ''How long do I have?''

''Three days.'' Takeda said cautiously.

''Should be enough time, hopefully.'' Cassie said, the last part mainly to herself.

''Who started the war over there? If they're the same people, maybe we can help.'' Takeda offered.

''Sonya started it.'' Cassie claimed.

''What!'' Takeda yelped in surprise. ''Why?''

''According to Kara, it was because she saw the world as imperfect and set out to remake it in her own vision. Perfect. Kara told me that she got so fed up, she lost it and went mad. She declared war.'' Cassie answered.

''Alright then.'' Takeda replied. ''I'll see if I can get help from Sonya. And, are we considered enemies there?''

''Nope. You and Kung Jin are dead. So am I. In this dimension, when I tried to stop Sonya, she killed me by the age of eighteen. Jacqui is the only one left. And she used to be my bodyguard.'' Cassie said.

''Wow, okay.'' Takeda said. ''Just move quickly.''

Cassie nodded and hung up. Sighing, she was disturbed by her name being called.

''Cassandra!'' Kara called.

Cassie stepped out of the tent to see Kara and Jacqui, who looked only somewhat familiar.

''Don't mean to bother ya, luv. But it's time you met Jacqui.'' Kara stated.

Jacqui stepped forward, holding out her hand to shake. ''Nice to meet you, Cassandra.''

Cassie shook Jacqui's hand, before replying ''Call me Cassie.''

''Alright.'' Jacqui said, smiling kindly.

''I'll leave you two to it.'' Kara said, walking away. ''Come to the Black Dragon tent tonight for battle plans and tactics.''

Cassie stepped into the tent, followed by Jacqui. Cassie looked Jacqui over. She looked extremely different. Her skin color was the same. She had on silver hoop earrings and her hair was in it's usual cornrows, but is wasn't in a ponytail. Her black pants extended from her waist down to her knees. Her right leg held a communicator, along with a few belt straps and fishnet stockings on both legs. She also wore black combat boots. Her top had two black straps that snuck out from behind her neck and criss crossed. They met with two patches of cloth that covered Jacqui's chest. Both patches were navy blue and stopped short so Jacqui's stomach was revealed. Dog tags hung loosely from her neck. Several straps and belt buckles wrapped around Jacqui's stomach. Her gauntlets were gone and replaced with black metal that extended from her shoulders to her wrists, but they only covered the outer parts of her arms. Her inner arms were bare.

''You seem so much like her.'' Jacqui stated, grabbing Cassie's attention.

''Like who?'' Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow, although, truthfully, she already knew.

''Cassandra Cage.'' Jacqui responded, her face growing solemn.

A slight pain hit Cassie, causing a slight head ache.

''What was she like?'' Cassie asked, trying to ignore the pain in her head.

''I first me her when we were about ten. I trained with her in the Special Forces and we became best friends. When concerns of a war started spreading, General Blade assigned me to guard and protect her around the age of fifteen.'' Jacqui began.

''About three years later, war became a reality. At first, I sided with S.F because I thought it was the right thing to do. When Cassandra tried to stop her mother, I grew worried. The General became upset with me. She thought I was the person who told her what the war was really about. She thought I persuaded Cassie to turn against her. She became even more angry and attempted to kill Cassandra. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She killed Cassandra and gave me this when I tried to stop her.'' Jacqui said, lifting her head to show a scar going vertically across her eye.

Cassie also noticed another scar on her arm and on her collar bone.

''I managed to escape, but that day, I swore to avenge Cassandra's death.'' Jacqui said, her voice cold.

Cassie nodded. ''Maybe I can help.''

Jacqui looked at Cassie and smiled. ''Thanks.''

Another shot of pain hit Cassie, forcing her hands to her head. Jacqui took notice of this, and was immediately by her side. ''What is it?''

''Don't know.'' Cassie breathed.

Jacqui's expression grew dark. ''Might be the telepath who's with S.F.''

''And who's…that?'' Cassie said, the pain increasing then dropping, and increasing again.

''A man by the name of Kenshi.'' Jacqui explained. ''Even after his son Takeda was killed by the General-''

''Wait, I…never heard that…he was killed by…the General.'' Cassie gasped, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

''Takeda sided with me when we turned on the General. He tried to give me time to escape by fighting the General herself, but he didn't make it. His father still remained by the General's side. But I don't know why.'' Jacqui said.

Before Cassie could respond, Kara appeared in a red flash of light.

''Intruders.'' She stated.

''I don't think Cassie is in a good condition to fight.'' Jacqui said.

''No.'' Cassie cut in. ''I'm fine.''

''Ya sure, mate? You don't look so good.'' Kara interjected.

''I said I'm fine.'' Cassie reassured her.

Kara nodded. ''Alright, let's go.''

End of Chapter!

Comment and review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	3. Intruders

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Sorry about the late update, guys.

 **Intruders**

Cassie cursed quietly under her breath as she stood beside Kara and Jacqui, along with the Black Dragon, looking at the intruders in the camp. They were a large group of Special Forces soldiers, along with Kenshi. Sonya stood at the front. A member of the Black Dragon ran up to Kano.

''All the refugees are cleared to safety.'' He reported.

''Good…'' Kano responded, cracking his knuckles. ''Let's get down to business.''

''Attack!'' Kara shouted.

Cassie pulled out her guns as the army charged forward. Although her head was pounding, Cassie _did_ make a promise to help. She aimed for Sonya, trying to ignore any heartache. It _was_ an alternate dimension, after all. And it was better that she took down their leader, get it all over with.

Oddly enough, the task of killing Sonya had proved easy for the moment, as she had already busied herself with taking down Kano. And right now, it looked like neither was losing, nor would they give up. Before Cassie was given a chance to pull the trigger, there was an unbearable sharp pain in her head, increasing by the second.

Cassie dropped the gun and her hands shot to her head. She cried out in pain, before she heard a voice in her head.

'' _ **Stand down and surrender, and I shall spare you.''**_ A familiar voice sounded in her head.

Cassie looked up at the person, Kenshi. The pain continued to increase, however, forcing her eyes shut.

'' _ **Sorry…but I'm not going to...stand down.''**_ Cassie answered him in her head.

'' _ **Then you shall join the forgotten dead!''**_ he told her.

Before he was given the chance to kill her, a hole was blasted through his chest.

Kenshi cried out in pain. He fell to the ground, his hand covering the burning hole. Kara ran up to Cassie, her red cybernetic eye still glowing. The pain slowly started to subdue in Cassie's head. She breathed heavily as Kara helped her up.

''Ya alright, mate?'' Kara asked her, as she lifted Cassie up so Cassie could stand up on her own feet.

''Yeah.'' Cassie responded, rubbing her temple.

''Hey, you survived longer than most people would under that kind of mental strain.'' Kara acknowledged.

''That's great and all, but shouldn't we pay attention to the battle at hand?'' Cassie asked, looking at Kara.

''Please.'' Kara started. It was then that a soldier ran up to attack her. He tried to punch her, but Kara caught his fist without even having to look at him. She twisted the soldier's arm and he cried out in pain. ''I could be blindfolded against this army, and I'd still survive.''

''I'll take your word for it.'' Cassie nodded.

Kara unhooked a knife from her belt with her free hand and stabbed the soldier. She hooked it back on and looked at Cassie.

''You go on, I got him.'' Cassie assured her.

Kara nodded and took off, leaving Cassie to deal with Kenshi. Cassie took her gun from its spot on the ground and aimed it at Kenshi's head. She pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of her gun and embedded itself in his head. Cassie smiled as a pool of blood formed beneath his head, satisfied with her victory.

Cassie saw Sonya, who was still fighting Kano. She got at a closer distance to them, to get a better lock on Sonya. Cassie aimed the gun at her. After getting a clear lock on her, Cassie pulled the trigger. As if Sonya knew the bullet was coming, she flipped out of the way. Cassie's eyes widened. Sonya kicked Kano in the stomach and gave him an uppercut. Kano flew back and landed on the ground. Sonya turned towards Cassie and smiled.

''So, Kano, you've got a new recruit?'' Sonya asked him, grinning evilly.

Sonya walked towards Cassie, who stood her ground.

''She must be new, she's still standing her ground.'' Sonya laughed.

''Then let's see how far we can go.'' Sonya raised an eye brow and continued walking towards Cassie.

Cassie didn't move. Sonya stopped right in front of her.

''That's pretty good.'' She said, looking back at Kano, who was getting up. ''But soon, she'll learn the true meaning of pain.''

Before Sonya could turn back to Cassie, Cassie's fist collided with Sonya's jaw. Sonya stumbled back, caught off guard. She spit out blood, then turned back angrily to Cassie.

Cassie cracked her knuckles.

''If that's how this is going to be…'' Sonya said, pulling up her sleeves.

Cassie gasped when she saw Sonya's arms. They were black metal, with designs going all up her arms. The designs glowed a light, electric blue. Sonya's eyes rolled into the back of her head, leaving her eyes completely white.

''What the hell…'' Cassie cursed.

''Enhanced bionics. Like them?'' Sonya smiled.

''Na, they're rather tacky.'' Kara interfered, stabbing Sonya from behind.

Cassie took the chance and took out her nightstick. She hit Sonya in the jaw, honestly expecting it to come off. Instead, Sonya's flesh was torn, revealing silver metal beneath.

''So ya really are crazy. You just couldn't stop yourself could ya?'' Kara asked.

Sonya smirked. Or at least the metal moved so it looked like she was. Everything from Sonya's nose and down had been torn off flesh wise. Everything beneath her nose was metal, designed like a skull.

''Had to find some way to even the odds.'' She said.

''Ya stole our tech.'' Kara said. ''At the same time, ya also gave us access to S.F.''

''The information you found was false. I knew that when I did this, S.F. would become vulnerable, so I did something to prevent you from getting your hands on any information.'' Sonya said.

''I'm no longer capable of being killed.'' Sonya added.

''Let's find out.'' Cassie said, aiming her gun at Sonya's head.

''Go on then.'' Sonya said, watching Cassie's every move.

Cassie pulled the trigger, but the bullet just bounced off Sonya's skull. Cassie stared at the bullet on the ground, mouth agape. Sonya merely laughed.

''Pathetic.'' She said, punching Cassie in the jaw.

Cassie stumbled backwards, holding her jaw. Kara kicked Sonya in the back, making her stumble forward. Kano snuck up behind Sonya when she recovered and stabbed her in the head. A few sparks emitted from her head, but she turned around and punched Kano in the stomach.

It was then that Jacqui decided to jump in. Literally. She had kicked Sonya in the head from the air. She back flipped off Sonya and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Kara. Sonya's head was now disconnected from her body. The shocking thing was that Sonya's body got up, grabbing the head. She put it back on her body, more of the metal beneath her skin revealed. More than half her face was now gone, some of her hair with it. Her eyes beneath her skin were glowing blue, surrounding by metal shaped in skull like features.

''Well, well, if it isn't the traitor.'' Sonya said. ''You were there when I did this, you should know that decapitating me wouldn't work.''

''Yeah,'' Jacqui started, raising her fists and getting in a fighting stance. ''That was the day I found out you were crazy.''

''I did what I had to!'' Sonya said. ''How can this world be perfect when you're all standing in the way? You protect this world, but you don't want it to change.''

''If doing what you had to means killing your own daughter, then yes, you did what you had to.'' Kara said.

''She was another thing standing in my way.'' Sonya said, her voice emotionless. In fact, now her voice was robotic, fitting her appearance.

''You don't have a good chance of walking out of here alive, or in one piece. Your comrades are dead.'' Jacqui claimed.

''Weak and pathetic mortals. Too easily killed.'' Sonya said. ''I give you one last chance. Stand by me and become immortal like me, or die like the rest.''

''Sorry, luv. We defend Earthrealm until our dying days.'' Kano said.

''Which will arrive soon.'' Sonya bit back. ''But not just yet.''

Small shifts were made in the black metal in Sonya's arms. Vents opened. Gas poured through the vents, filling the air around her. Soon, it had knocked everyone out. Once everyone was down, Sonya made her escape.

End of Chapter!

Comment and review!

KLD kitkat out!


End file.
